The invention relates to a golf bag accessory and, more particularly, to an accessory saddle member having pockets thereon for carrying golf related and personal items which can be attached to any existing golf bag.
For many golfers, the need to constantly bend down for golf related and personal items, and the inability to conveniently transport drinks, wet weather clothing, golf shoes and the like causes discomfort and inconvenience to the golfer.
There has been previous proposals for changing the position of the accessory pockets and the like of a golf bag to overcome the shortcomings of the conventional golf bag. However, such accessory pockets continue to be positioned at the base of the conventional golf bag and therefore do not offer the user of the golf bag easy access to the golf balls, tees, markers and like golf related items, nor have these auxiliary pockets been utilized as fully as they could be to maximize the convenience of the golfer. Additionally, previous accessory pockets have usually been made a component part of the conventional golf bag, and therefore lack the ability to transfer these accessory pockets and their contents to another golf bag if required.